


thunderstorms are formed when gods fight

by jenoverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Na Jaemin, Greece, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoverse/pseuds/jenoverse
Summary: The day Donghyuck landed in Greece, his morning greeting came from the piercingly bright sun, a throbbing head, and jet lag from his latest runaway endeavor.orDonghyuck finds it difficult to express his feelings to his temporary roommate, Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	thunderstorms are formed when gods fight

The day Donghyuck landed in Greece, his morning greeting came from the piercingly bright sun, a throbbing head, and jet lag from his latest runaway endeavor.

The young master’s plan had been simple, take his parents money in cash and escape to Sifnos because of its remoteness and the presence of bustling bar life. He mischievously made sure to take extra money for the latter.

It never took long for his parents to send out private investigators whose task was to look for him, drag him home, and place him in front of his parents who would then proceed to resign to his every whim in exchange for his return home. They always have, whether it was when he was 9 and wanted a pony, or when he turned 16 and wanted the latest sports car model. No one could escape the grasp of Lee Donghyuck.

Or so he thought...

He takes a long sigh as he looks out into the distance. The sea becomes bright with the parting of lucid white clouds. The scene, seemingly something out of a movie, reveals the enchanting landscape of the islands of Greece in the distance. He was far away from home, it wasn’t the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

A whole two months had passed since he landed on the foreign land, no attempt from his parents to recover him in sight.

It’s not like he cared. He really didn’t. For all he knew, life in Greece was much more enjoyable than sitting at a boring office all day. If he had to choose, there was no way he would choose his former life.

Irritated and head completely full of conflicting thoughts, he jumps up from his sitting position and decides to spit out all the poison that has formed in his mouth before it consumes him, “goddam parents! You should have just gotten rid of your filthy bastard while you had the chance! Wh-”. A sudden voice stops Donghyuck mid-curse.

“Now now sweetheart, don’t pollute the crisp morning air with your curses”

He turns around to face the bleached Blond haired boy with twinkling eyes and a bright smile. Na Jaemin. Said smile only becomes bigger when Donghyuck faces it’s direction, it’s expansion forming smaller smiles in the creases of Jaemin’s eyes. “Pretty” Donghyuck thinks to himself, refusing to admit it aloud.

The dreamlike boy extends his free hand towards the anger infused figure standing on the block of cement meant to be separating the sea and land, not for standing. The heavily blushing Donghyuck hesitates momentarily but resigns to the sweet charms of the boy.

Donghyuck takes the hand of the boy standing before him and obediently follows as he is led away from the docks and towards their apartment. He can’t help but notice, however, that Jaemin’s warm hand is a wonderful contrast to the chilly ocean breeze. “It’s just because I’m cold that I enjoy his feel,” he thinks to himself.

Walking hand in hand wasn’t unusual in day to day life between the two roommates. It became a habit for Donghyuck to run off to sulk near the sea in the morning, and for Jaemin to coax him out of his anger before he woke up the village. Jaemin was the only person who didn’t fear the monstrourous temper of the older, only in both Greece and back at home.

The sweetly enchanting smile never left the face of Na Jaemin, the tour guide who moved to Greece at the age of 11 with his late mother, as they walked through the quaint and barely awakening village. It was a smile that could reassure Donghyuck of safety, even in the chance of there being no hope for life.

“Let’s go get some bread at the bakery.”  
  


⚡️

There was no place or use for words during the walk back home from the bakery. Presence was enough to communicate that Donghyuck was in pain, and although he knew it existed, Jaemin did not press into matters that he didn’t have a right in.

Jaemin is the first to break the silence once they reach the small studio apartment they both call home.  
“I’m glad you started bringing a sweater out Hyuckie,” teases Jaemin, “you look much cuter when you’re warm and not half frozen to death.”

Leave it to Donghyuck to dismiss Jaemin’s constant adulation as just another personality trait.

“Shut up, I got sick one time and now I don’t hear the end of it,” huffs Donghyuck.

Jaemin’s only response is a chuckle. Something completely ordinary, yet enough to make Hyuck’s stomach flip.

Jaemin takes advantage of Hyuck’s daze, to place a quick peck on his soft cheek before running out like a bandit who just stole a maiden’s first kiss.

The difference. Hyuck was anything but a maiden, he never wanted to be one and he never would.

“You damn…” Hyuck starts his defensive swearing but can’t seem to finish his sentence. The peck was unexpected and intrusive. If it was any other who did it, Hyuck would have already been demanding his lawyers sue in the name of harassment. But how come today he wanted to file a lawsuit for the emotional distress he felt from not receiving more?  
  


⚡️

“Hi, honey! I’m home!”

Jaemin’s entrances were everything except ordinary.

“We’re not part of a goddamn 90’s sitcom Jaemin,” Donghyuck retorts.

Jaemin acts the fool and sits in the seat across from Donghyuck. He bats his eyelashes in an attempt to act innocent, yet his eyes expose his ulterior motives.

“What is it?” asks Donghyuck. The question, not supposed to come off as irritation, somehow slips from his lips in that manner.

This earns him a look of hurt along with an, “ouch, I’m sorry,” from the younger.

“You know what? I’m tired so I’m going to bed early,” and just like that Hyuck waddles to his top bunk and hides under the security of the cover.

⚡️

The constant pulling from Jaemin, and pushing from Hyuck goes on for days. It never had reached this level of severity, even though they had already spent over two months together.

Gradually, Jaemin stopped pressing Hyuck’s buttons until they became no more than two strangers sharing a room.

This marked the start of a new routine.

Every morning, Jaemin would go out to work and come back to a cold house. Hyuck spent his free afternoons at the bar, lusting and drowning his sorrows away.

Nights seemed much colder than ever before and before Hyuck knew it, another month had passed without notice from his parents.

⚡️

  
Late December meant the year was coming to a close, in addition, it brought the rainy season to the usually sunny island. There wasn’t much worry for a large storm, just a passing rainfall. The kind that makes you want to dance until you get sick.

The Greek Gods may have been a bit resentful at Hyuck however as they chose to unleash their wrath in the form of a thunderstorm.

Hyuck wasn’t one for storms, he never was. The distant and harsh boom of thunder was a constant reminder of the time he spent alone in the harsh mansion. As a child, he hid under the bed, when he outgrew that space he used his desk. Now in the small room he occupied, there was nowhere to hide except under the covers of his bed.

Maybe, just maybe, if his parents had told him stories about thunder and lighting he wouldn’t have been afraid. If they had been there, he would have been stronger. There was no use of resenting them. It was too late, no thought of hatred could change his fate. He was destined to wait out the storm all by himself for the rest of his life.

A moist sensation starts to accumulate on the terrified boy’s cheek. He uses the back of his hand to feel the foreign substance, “oh, I’m crying,” he speaks out his thoughts in a chuckle.

It was his first. No matter how scared he was as a child, he never cried, just trembled. It so just happened that today was his breaking point.

The studio apartment was dimly lit and had no noise to entertain Hyuck throughout the storm.

“Click...”

Hyuck peeps out through a hole in the covers. Hoping he may have heard wrong.

“Bang!” The door swings open, only the outline of a person in sight.

“Motherfucking monster get out of here you freak!’ Screams the terrified Hyuck with the final ounces of energy he has left.

It takes all Jaemin has in him to not burst out laughing at the half fainted Hyuck.

“I guess even while half-conscious you manage to swear like a sailor.”

“Yeah! And what of it,” spits Hyuck.

Before Jaemin could retort, causing a bigger strain on the relationship, the lightning decides to make its guest appearance. Hyuck quickly throws the covers over himself and throws himself on the bed with them. The thunder only takes 3 seconds to boom, barely enough time for Hyuck to hide.

Jaemin steps closer to the bunk. He hesitates but decides to reach out to the younger. He slowly peels the blanket off, Donghyuck’s face is only illuminated by the small light in the corner.

It’s the first time Jaemin notices the tears that make their way down Hyuck's face. He wipes them off with his thumb and gives a reassuring smile. Before he knew it he was climbing up the bed.

“Wha-what are you doing?” screeches Donghyuck. Not even the darkness of the room could hide his blushing face.

“What does it look like sweetheart? I’m going to join you.”

It was too late for refusal, Jaemin had already crawled into bed and was embracing Hyuck. All the terrified foreigner could do was bury his head into Jaemin’s chest

“They say that when there’s lighting, it’s because Zeus and Hera are having a fight.”

“Are you being serious?”

“No that was a lie.”

Hyuck giggles, and it’s not one of those forced giggles he makes when he meets another son from an important company. No. This one is genuine. He takes a deep breath.”

“Jaemin?”

Jaemin only responds with a hum to let the older know he is listening.

“I think I like you.”

It seems as if the moment is paused because there is no answer from Jaemin.

“You know what? Nevermind.”  
Jaemin pushes Hyuck away from his chest so that the blushed boy would be forced to make eye contact.

“Well too bad Hyuck because I love you and I won’t go back on that statement.”

He takes advantage of the shock he just gave Hyuck and presses their lips together. This time, however, Hyuck gives in to his heart’s desire.

Hyuck and Jaemin’s first kiss isn’t intricate, nor is it passionate. It was simple and intimate. On the top bunk of a bunk bed in the middle of a storm. It felt like butterflies and a wildfire all in one. And when they finally separate all they want to do is look at each other.

⚡️

The day Donghyuck landed in Greece, his morning greeting came from the piercingly bright sun, a throbbing head, and jet lag from his latest runaway endeavor. Now his mornings are greeted by sweet kisses, a loving embrace, and a companion that will never fail to make him happy.


End file.
